Cry of Death
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Rage flows through commander Vincent Goldman's veins as he battles the horrors he help to create.


RESIDENT EVIL:

RESIDENT EVIL:

_Cry of Death_

The door swing open, Vincent Goldman rushed out, the moon's light dancing across the top of the roof.The black helicopter began to lift off; madness flowed through Vincent's strong veins. " You're not going to get away." He screamed at the fleeing helicopter. Vincent run, making his way towards the edge of the building, he leapt. His hands grasped on to the metal landing bar of the helicopter. Vincent slowly pulled up his body, his muscles aching from the intense strain.He laid his arm over the rail as he trained his aim of his 92 brig on the gas tank with his other arm. " No one opposes me." Vincent mutters under his breath as he pulled back the trigger.

The explosion was vivid and bright forming a ball of burning flames in the air. Vincent jumped, knowing there was nothing he could do, but to jump to save himself. His body plummeted in the night air, picking up speed as it came closer to the stone ground below. Vincent's white suit fluttered, the air movement getting stronger, almost tearing his clothes off. The alley way came into view as Vincent dropped over the buildings that lined it. His body hit hard against the stone path, bouncing before it settles to the ground.An explosion carries through the heavy air, followed by a display of bright light. Vincent, laughed, tighten his grip on the dog tags that he held loosely in his hand before he fall deep into nothingness. 

Death rode the wind as Vincent regained his thoughts. Death, the dewy sweet smell of rotting flesh, the only thing that hung in the air and Vincent loved it. He coughed, tasting the own saltiness of his blood from his busted lip. He had to get up. Vincent moved uncomfortable, his body throbbed with every movement that he made. Vincent tried to push himself off the ground, his left arm, to hurt to move, stuck to his left side, not wanting to budge.He trusted himself up with his right arm, getting to his feet.The cold metal chain slid through his fingers, moving and shaping. He looked down at his hand and remembered he still held on to the dog tags of that spy. Vincent chuckled, his memory coming back to him. Just after he hit the ground he heard the explosion of helicopter, the death of the spy. Vincent scanned the buildings that formed the alley, looking around the stone and wood structures. His foot hits something behind him, making a stiff crack as his foot grazed it. He moved his head sharply around, seeing the cold body of a man laid out in front of him, blood building around his head. Vincent kneeled down and nudged its back with the barrel of his gun, nothing. Vincent known what it was, since he was the one that help turn this place into a private heaven. Vincent was happy with himself for spreading the t-virus through the townspeople before they could revolt against him. Through the pain of his injuries, Vincent laughed out loud, his laughter echoing off the walls of the dead city.

Vincent looked over the zombie once again, seeing the dime shape hole in its forehead. " Someone else is here. But who?" Vincent thinks to himself, his anger rising. Vincent nervously looked around him, seeing nothing. His eyes narrow, seeing the door of the church swinging lightly in the wind. Vincent approached it carefully; he opened the door and looked in, seeing nothing in front of him, but the many benches of the church. Vincent felt uneasy in the light of the church, an eerie feeling hung in the air, like someone was watching him. Something grabbed Vincent from behind, its fingers sinking into his shoulder. Pain his old friend, surged through his young body. Vincent's knees buckled at the heavy string of soreness that coursed through his shoulder. He turned and stared into the blank eyes of the zombie that still held him. Vincent raised his handgun; the zombie's jaws still open wide ready to tear into Vincent's shoulder.He pulled back the trigger, the gunshot echoing through the small church. The zombie's ill gray forehead explodes with rich blood, its stiff body collapsing to the ground with a dead thump. Vincent grasped his left shoulder, trying to sooth the pain. He looked over the room, seeing if there were any more virus carriers in the area.He headed toward the left-handed door and enters through the door. Vincent looked down the long wooden corridor, not seeing anything of a threat. His light steps echo in the dark hallway, nothing moved.The window shakes, vibrating as something hits it from the outside. Blood smears the once clear window with a sticky red as the zombies' rotting hands claw at it. Vincent turns and faces the dead features of the townspeople. Vincent smirks, almost laughing at their deaths.Their cold blank eyes, rotting flesh, torn clothes; everything was perfect, a world of death and not a peep to be said.

Vincent walked down the wooden hallway, not seeing anything in the cloud of shadows ahead of him. Commander Vincent stopped where he was, hearing the wet slithering of something concealed around the corner. Vincent lifted up his handgun once again, feeling safe behind the piece of plastic. The licker's head came around the corner of the wall, its peach colored brain showing through the shade. Vincent fired, the bright flame light up the dim hallway. The licker jumped at the sound, its arm slicing at the air as it leapt. Vincent moved, avoiding the claws of the licker.The mass of muscles and tongue landed near Vincent's feet, listening, trying to hear his movements. Vincent lowered his gun and shots four rounds into the licker's budging brain before it could move. Its red body slowed to a stop and Vincent smiled once again.

The wind whipped and curled around Vincent as he stepped out from the church's rear door. Dreadful moans carried through the night, zombies crying their song of hunger and death. Vincent look to the clear night sky, the moon shinnying in the middle of the darkness. A flutter of crows lift off into the dark, their small black bodies silhouetted against the full moon.Vincent stepped out into the alleyway, searching the area carefully. A low growl makes him feel uneasy. Three dogs make their way out into the street, hanging their heads low to the ground. Foam drips from one's mouth as it curls back its lips. They were the guard dogs, infected by the virus. Their coat once beautiful, now missing patches from it and matted down by blood. They slowly made a ring around him, each one covering a side of his body. Vincent watched them carefully, trying to figure out which would attack first. One leaped, colliding with Vincent's back, forcing him to the ground. Vincent's hand touches the cold stone path, options running through his mind. He was young, but a trained solider, one of the best, but he had pushed his body too far already. Muscles to sore to move, nothing he really could do. The dog on his back barked and snapped at his neck. Its teeth missing an inch away from Vincent's neck.The commander could feel the cold breathe of the dog, as it snarled at him, fright feeling his already chaotic head. He laid still, excepting the worse. His Fear suddenly vanished from his body and a rush of calm come over him.

Vincent slightly moved, the undead dog on his back growled. Vincent, in one quick action, slams his left arm into the face of the dog. It sprawls over, colliding with the ground. Through the burning pain, Vincent dashes forward, making it pass the two other dogs. He could hear their wet, bloody paws hit the ground behind him, growling and howling. Vincent turned towards them knowing they weren't going to let up, training his aim. The gun explodes; two bullets soar through the night air. The first hitting the closest dog in the top of its forehead, the other missing its target.Its body drops to the ground, its forward momentum still pushing it across the ground. The second one leaped, flying towards Vincent. He side steps the attack, the dog too fast circles around and heads for Vincent once again. The commander faces the running dog, and pumps off two rounds.One smacks the dog's front thigh making it stumble as it made its way towards him. The second round collides with its eye, exploding into a burst of white fluid. Vincent turns just in time to see the third one heading his way, its jaws already to attack.In a mad rush Vincent lets off three rounds, all aimed at its head. The bullets hit, tearing through the dog's wet flesh.It falls to the ground in a hump of undead flesh, once again dead. Vincent nerves calmed once again, his muscles going back to their aching state. Vincent held onto his injured shoulder, the pain even worse than it was before. Vincent winces as his fingers touch the bruised flesh; he continued to check around, not feeling any broken bones. Vincent broke a smile, " I am losing myself. I can't even take a bruise." Vincent laughed at himself, he know he had to hurry to get his work done.

Black helicopters swooped and dive through the air. Vincent looked up at them, " Helicopters? No, the cleaners have already arrived. It seems umbrella wants this mess cleaned up right away." Vincent thinks to himself, knowing that his mission has now gotten harder. Vincent runs down the stairs still holding his wounded shoulder. The sound of running water engulfs his ears; he looked over the railing seeing the calm river below. The water exploded upward, the rush of water blinds Vincent, not knowing what was going on. Something massive landed behind him; he could hear the water dripping off its body. Vincent gradually turned around, not wanting to see the thing behind him. He lifted his gun from his side and aiming before he even got into position. Vincent looked at the creature standing in front of him, it's green reptilian skin shinnying with water. Its boxy mouth moving, showing jagged, out of place teeth, that rounded its gums. Its body bulky and frog like, the creature's arms hang at its sides, tipped with curved blades. The hunter didn't move, it just stared blankly into Vincent's eyes.Vincent stared back, figuring out when to attack. The hunter screamed out, its claws diving towards Vincent. He jumped off to the side, rolling hard on his shoulder. Vincent turned, pushing the trigger repeatedly. The gun fires, the lone bullet hits the hunter in the eye. His gun goes silent; Vincent ejects the empty clip and grabs a fresh one from his pocket. The hunter howls out in pain, parts of its eye run down its face. Vincent cocks back the gun, and lets two more rounds finish the hunter off.Vincent sighed and than let out a laugh, " Too easy." He whispers.

Vincent walked up the second set of stairs, making his way to the next street. The door to Vincent's left lead to an Arcade for the children of the island. Vincent needed to go through the hospital and use the elevator to get to the subway and reach the helipad. He had to get off the island and the fasted way, since the cleaners wouldn't let him get out alive. The glass door opened as Vincent pulled on the handle. The white lobby of the hospital was bright, Vincent looked over it, spotting the elevator in the back. He stopped in front of it and pushed the call button. A loud humming filled the air, Vincent stood annoyed by the sound. A swoosh of air come from the elevator, and the doors open. Vincent was greeted by the decoying smell of the flesh. Vincent backed up as the zombie out stretched its arms towards him. Vincent's leg hit the corner of a table behind him, making him stumble. Vincent fired the gun, the bullet grazing the zombie's shoulder. Its dirty black shirt is soon covered in a sticky dark red Vincent takes aim. The gun once again explodes with fire, the round drilling into its wrinkled brow. Vincent stepped into the elevator, he slide his umbrella pass card through the slot. The light beeped and turned from red to green. On the top of elevator, another light lit up with an S in the middle of it up just behind the 13. Vincent pushed the button and the elevator jerked and started its descent down.

The doors opened, the warm air of the subway flowing in. Vincent walked out, seeing the silver train stationary in front of him. Something ran across the top of train, not showing enough of itself for Vincent to know what it was. More appear surround the area, popping up from the top of train and from Vincent's sides. Vincent looked over them, he know what they were and there was little hope of him getting out alive. Vincent watched them, climb on roof of the train, some coming from the left of him, aiming their mp-5s at him as they leisurely walk towards him.There were masses of them, all gathering around Vincent. Breathing through their gas masks, looking at him through their single night vision scope. The mass to the right of Vincent moved and made a path. Another one walked through them, for some reason he was different than the rest. Vincent narrowed his brow, staring at the new cleaner that walked towards him. A double night vision scope, and a small breather mask covered his face from Vincent's prying eyes. His body was covered in a protective thin bio suit, body armor shielding his chest. In his hand he concealed a MP-5 SD4, holding it firm to his side. He stepped in front of Vincent, looking him over. The two stared deep into each other's eyes feeling the burning hatred for each other.

" It seems commander you are the only one that my cleaners haven't cleanse." The undertaker speaks coldly at Vincent. " What the hell do you want from me?" Vincent screamed back at him. " Nothing but for you to die by my own hands." The undertaker yells back at him. The undertaker waves his hand at the cleaners, making them scatter and disappear from sight. " I will let my cleaners kill off all the B.O.W.S, I want you for myself. There so much more pleasure in killing something living than something that is already dead." The undertaker says as he lifts his weapon into the air. Vincent, brow lowered, eyes narrow, looks over the undertaker unit figuring out when to attack. Shots ring out, tearing from the barrel of the Mp-5 SD4. The twin rounds make their way towards Vincent, who begins to charge at the undertaker. The bullets rip through the shoulder of Vincent's suit, grazing his shoulder. Vincent's body smashes into the undertaker, knocking him to the ground. His gun slipped from his black-gloved hand, and skidding across the floor.Vincent grabs on the undertaker's neck, squeezing the life from his body. Vincent pressed the Brig to the forehead of the struggling man. " Nothing better than taking a man's life right." Commander Vincent shouted at the undertaker. Submachine gun fire burst from behind Vincent, scattering across the concrete next to Vincent.The commander turns in sees the cleaner standing on the catwalk above, it Mp-5 still smoking. Vincent turned back to the commander, and cracked a smile. More gunfire breaks out, tearing through the ground around Vincent and the undertaker. Vincent lets go of the undertaker's neck and whips around towards the cleaner, firing off random rounds. The bullets hit, knocking the ape like human off the cat walk. His back colliding with the gun, his body already bubbling as it dissolves into nothing. Vincent leapt in the train car, escaping the clatter of bullets from the undertaker's gun. Vincent rested his back against the wall, and smiled.

The train stooped, hissing with steam. Vincent walked out, and slaps the button on the wall for the elevator. The black doors opened in Vincent stepped in, the elevator taking him to the surface.Vincent stood in the small helipad, looking around at the hangers that laid silent.He was on the homestretch; all he had to do is get the small transport helicopter from one of the hangers and leave. Vincent pushed the button on the panel; the metal door came to life, moving up into the ceiling. The two noses of the small helicopters came into view through the dark. The rotor explodes with life, spinning and twirling with speed. Vincent pushed back on the lever, sending the helicopter straight up. It lifted higher and higher in to the air, Vincent looked over the landscape, seeing the cleaners battling the mess that he made, once again a smile broke across his youthful face. Vincent touched his shoulder, his fingers coming back sticky with the blood.Vincent didn't even notice he was bleeding, nothing matter to him now, but to escape and return to Umbrella.


End file.
